Crazy Love
by ChangMoiMoi
Summary: "Kau sudah tidak waras, heh! Tolong cuci otakmu sampai bersih Yun—" / "Sepertinya iya… dan itu sudah berlangsung lama, bagaimana? Kau menerima cintaku, Boo?"/BL/YUNJAE/NC/DLDR/Chap 1 update
1. Chapter 1 : JAEHO Fanfic

Mi… Mianhae Yunho-ah!

.

Author : Lyn aka YunHae

Pair : YunJae Couple Abadi JaeHo, and other cast

Genre : BL, NC, MPREG, Typo(s ), Comedy(Maybe), Melodramatik(kaya sinetron), Romance (Gamungkin), GAJE(Iya), penipuan dan membingungkan

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan milik saya asli deh, swear deh. Pinjem nama aja.

Rate : M untuk saat ini

Warning : FF YAOI BERLEMON(?)

Summary : "YAK! JUNG YUNHO... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM? KEMANA PERGINYA SEMUA PAKAIANKU, HAH?! KEMANA?" Begitulah sekiranya teriakan yang tak kalah histerisnya dari teriakan tadi, membuat si pemilik kamar meringis

Nb : ada NCnya, tapi gak HOT dan susah dicerna(?) dan disediakan hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita…

.

Don't Like? Don't Read ya…

Enjoy… selamat menikmati(?)

.

Cahaya temaram dipagi buta itu, membuat sebuah kamar yang gordennya tidak tertutup itu sedikit tersinari. Kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu nakas itu sedikit menampakkan mahluk yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut mereka, salah seorang diantaranya menggeliat lemah dan sedikit meringis.

"Auwch... ada apa dengan pantatku. Sakit sekali... tubuhku juga rasanya lengket semua…" Seorang namja tampan tampak merintih "Akh kebiasaan buruk, kenapa gordennya terbuka seperti itu? Pantas saja aku merasa tidurku tidak tenang sama sekali." Namja itu menguap sebentar setelah kemudian menyibakkan selimutnya dan... "Aaaaa... bajuku! bajuku kemana?!" Teriaknya histeris

"Ya! siapa yang berteriak... aish mengganggu saja. Aku baru saja tertidur babo!" Sesosok Namja lain menyembulkan diri dan marah pada sumber teriakan tadi, tanpa berniat membuka matanya

"Eh, Jaejoong-ah?!"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, namja lain itu kemudian membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan langsung mendelik saat mata besarnya melihat mata kecil yang sudah tidak asing lagi dipandangannya "Yun-Yunho-ah?"

"Eh? Yaaaaaa, kau kenapa ada dikamarku hah?!" Yunho tampak membulatkan matanya, setelah sadar apa yang dilihatnya. Mengapa bisa sahabatnya ini ada dikamarnya?

"Memangnya aku di kamarmu? Perasaan ini kamaaar… ku." Jaejoong melirik-lirik sekitarnya seraya bangun dan menyibakkan selimutnya, untuk kesekian kalinya mata doe-nya membelalak karena ia mendapatkan dirinya dalam keadaannya yang sama seperti keadaan Yunho "YAK! JUNG YUNHO... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM? KEMANA PERGINYA SEMUA PAKAIANKU, HAH?! KEMANA?" Begitulah sekiranya teriakan yang tak kalah histerisnya dari teriakan tadi, membuat si pemilik kamar meringis

"Bisa tidak kau diam? Mana kutahu itu, memangnya kau sendiri saja yang begitu? Lihatlah diriku juga. Huh!" Yunho menunjukkan tubuh tanpa busananya, yang emmh terlihat sempurna dengan garis-garis perutnya yang sempurna pada Jaejoong.

.

'GLEK

.

"Aish... dasar pervert! tutup tubuhmu itu, menjijikan. Mengapa kau memperlihatkannya padaku!" Jaejoong tampak memalingkan muka kearah samping, jika saja kamar ini terang benderang Yunho dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam tiba-tiba, karena tubuh sexy Yunho. .

"AAAA..." Yunho dengan lucunya menarik selimut, untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sehingga… yah Jaejoong kita yang tubuhnya dalam keadaan naked itu tidak tertutupi

"Hei, jangan ditarik, nanti tubuhku bagaimana?"

"Ini selimutku, aku berhak menariknya."

"Kembalikan Yun, dingin!"

"Bukan hanya kau, aku juga kedinginan. Eh eh, jangan ditarik…."

Tarik-tarikanpun terjadi selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya keduanya duduk bersandar ke sandaran tempat tidur dengan satu selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir salah satu atau keduanya cepat pakai pakaian saja, tapi karena dasarnya Yunho, si punya kamar masih ingin menanyakan perihal adanya Jaejoong dengan keadaan mereka yang begini.

"Aku butuh penjelasan Jae." Yunho memulai pembicaraannya, namja itu menatap tajam wajah namja cantik yang kini tampak menakut.

"Pe-penjelasan apa, Yun?"

"Kenapa kau berada disini, eoh?" Lanjutnya tanpa merubah mimik mukanya, membuat Jaejoong kesusahan sekedar untuk menelan ludah

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku lupa semuanya, kepalaku pusing sekali." Jaejoong benar, dia sekarang memang tak ingat kejadian semalam, dia menjambak rambut dan menggetok-getok kepalanya dengan tangan

"Jangan menyiksa kepalamu seperti itu, ceritakan semuanya, karena aku tahu kau sedang tidak jujur."

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak ingat…" Jaejoong menyapukan pandangannya pada setiap inci kamar Yunho, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sedikit ingat. "Yah! Sebentar…"

"Kau ingat sesuatu? Cepat ceritakan!"

.

_Flashback_

Malam ini para member DB5K satu persatu pulang dari kegiatannya masing-masing, Junsu dan Changmin yang selesai pemotretan langsung memilih pergi istirahat, sementara Jaejoong yang juga baru pulang interview dari suatu acara hanya memilih menonton Tv untuk bersantai, karena memang ia belum mengantuk. Tak lama dari kepulangan ketiga member ini, Yoochun pulang dari syuting dramanya.

"Apa kau melihat Yunho diluar?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap pada namja pemilik jidat terlebar diantara semua member DB5K ini, Park Yoochun

"Tidak hyung, dia belum pulang memangnya?" Yoochun balik bertanya, membuat Jaejoong mengurut keningnya kesal. Oh Jae, tahu begitu kau jangan pernah bertanya. Membuang kata-kata saja

"Kalau sudah, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu Chun-ah. Huh!"

Yoochun tampak tersenyum malu, karena pertanyaan bodohnya "Ah kau benar, hyung. Aku kekamar duluan ya." Lanjutnya seraya berlalu

"Yah, sana sana!"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering memerhatikan Leadernya itu, apa yang salah sebenarnya dengan otaknya itu. Apa sekarang dia mulai...

.

BUGH... BUGH...BUGH...

.

Jaejoong langsung terperanjat, mendengar suara gedoran dari arah pintu Dormnya. Dia segera mengambil ancang-ancang dengan gerakan sehati-hati mungkin menghampiri arah pintu. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga dia mengambil tongkat Bisbol yang berada disudut dekat pintu, namun gerakannya terhenti sebentar

"Kalau dia Yunho bagaimana?" Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Yunho kan sopan, mana mungkin dia menggedor-gedor pintu seperti maling, kan? Kurang kerjaan sekali, bukannya ada bell?" tanyannya entah pada siapa. Namja tampan yang lebih berpihak ke cantik itu#ribetdeh# kembali mengendap, memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan gerakan pelan, sangat pelan sekali sampai menimbulkan suara decitan pintu yang beradu dengan lantai

.

SQUEAK!

BRUGH! KLONTANG!

.

Tapi sebentar, mengapa ada bonusnya?

Jaejoong terkejut setengah mati saat seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi itu dengan tiba-tiba terhuyung kedepan, dan menindih tubuhnya. Otomatis tongkat Bisbol yang dia pegang jatuh dari tangannya. Dan jangan lupakan pantat dan kepala Jaejoong yang langsung terantuk lantai.

"Aduh pantat dan kepalaku… Ya! Jung Yunho?! Hei Bangun… aduuh… Yaak!"

"Eungh... perutku sakit..." racau Yunho lemah. Jaejoong dapat mencium aroma aneh yang keluar bersama racauan Yunho itu, alkohol? Ya itu bau alkohol, apa Yunho selesai minum?

"Kau minum Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan

"Neh… awalnya aku inginh minum sedikit, tapi... akh…"

"Aduh… Kenapa aku punya sahabat sebabo ini, untuk apa kau minum? Kau mau lambungmu meledak?#terlalu berlebihan Jae~ah# Ya sudah kau bangun, tubuhmu berat."

"Aku tidak kuat bangun, kepalaku juga sakit, rasanya akan pecah. Eungh..."

"Baiklah aku akan menggendongmu ke kamar."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan sayunya, dia kurang yakin dengan tawaran Jaejoong, pasti namja cantik itu tidak akan kuat membawanya

"Jangan remehkan kemampuanku, kau lupa aku bisa push up dengan satu tangan?" #apa hubungannya coba Jaejoong ini

Rupanya tak semudah yang dikatakan, Jaejoong dengan bersusah payah memosisikan Yunho diatas punggungnya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga terlihat kesusahan saat membawa Yunho kekamarnya yang berada dilantai atas, karena ternyata tubuh namja tampan itu berat, berat pemirsa… belum lagi pas menaiki tangga, apa tenaga namja cantik itu cukup? Ayo kita lihat saja

"Hah... Hah pyuh... sampai juga hah… hah… lain kalih jangan mencoba apa-apa yang membahayakan tubuhmu. Jadi merepotkanku sajah. Ya sudah, tidurlah aku juga ingin tidur... Shudhah mhalam Huaaa, ngantuknya." Ucap Jaejoong hendak terbangun, namun Jaejoong tersandung sesuatu dan limbung seketika

.

CUPH~

.

Ough apa itu? Bibir semerah cerrynya kini menempel di atas bibir Yunho yang sedikit terbuka? Aigoo...Aigoo ini bahaya. Panik Jaejoong berusaha bangkit

"Ak... Hmppp..." Begitulah, bibir Jaejoong pada akhirnya tidak bisa keluar(?) Yunho menahan tengkuknya, akhirnya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukan hanya itu, saat ini posisinya yang menindih tubuh Yunho semakin mengerat, karena si namja tampan yang sepertinya mabuk itu juga tengah menahan pinggangnya.

"Akhu bilang… Leph... Huaskhan..." Jaejoong berusaha menolak Yunho, tapi entah kenapa kok ciumannya rasanya enak(?), Jaejoong keasyikkan sendiri dan mulai membalas Yunho... kini terdengar decakan dari tiap bibir itu yang saling bertukar saliva dan mendominasi itu. Ada kala Jaejoong yang menang lalu terebut kembali oleh Yunho dan seterusnya sampai kebutuhan oksigen yang membuat mereka harus berhenti.

"Hah... huh... hah…" Jaejoong berusaha mengambil nafas dengan sekali hirup, rasanya lega sekali

"Yash... huh..." Yunhopun sama halnya

"Aku pamit pergi Yun," ucap Jaejoong hendak beranjak-Lagi. namun secepat kilat ia kembali tertidur karena saat itu Yunho langsung menariknya, tapi sekarang posisinya dibawah dengan kedua tangannya di kunci oleh Yunho "Tetaplah disini, aku membutuhkanmu malam ini Jae... CUPH~"

Kecupan itu mendarat lagi di bibir semerah cerrynya, sensasi menggelikan langsung menguar ditubuhnya, serasa ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitikkinya. Tak dipungkiri ia sedikit mendesah

"Eungh... Yunho... aphah yang akhan khau lhakukan… aissh... haah..." desahnya tertahan karena kini Yunho mulai menciumi lehernya, bahkan tak segan segan menggigitnya "Kau mau memakanku sampai habis, eoh? Haah… Ouh… Jangan disitu saja Yunh..." Jaejoong akhirnya tak sadar malah menggoda Yunho, membuat si empu menyeringai

"Baiklah..."

.

SREET

SREET

.

Yunho malah merobek pakaian Jaejoong yang hanya sebuah T-sirt tipis, kenapa dia punya tenaga sekuat itu ya, padahal tadi dia terlihat kepayahan menahan sakit perutnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah merobek bajuku? Hentikan!" protes Jaejoong langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat didadanya, tapi percuma saja itu tidak ada gunanya

"Karena itu menggangguku..." balas Yunho tak acuh dan kembali menyerang Jaejoong, merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh pria cantik itu, sampai sesuatu dibawah sana saling bergesek dan membuatnya mengeras—tentunya masih ada penghalang

"Yaaah... euaaah... euuh..." Begitulah racauan yang keluar dari pria cantik itu tatkala Yunho menggoda daerah-daerah sensitivenya

"Akhhh..." tiba-tiba Yunho teriak kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya, sehingga aktivitas tadi jelas langsung terhenti

"Kau kenapa?"

"Inih, pherutku sakith lhagi, aku tidak bi-sa meneruskan Jhae. Akh!"

Jaejoong tersenyum licik, dia kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk berganti posisi. Memosisikan tubuh Yunho dibawahnya-Uke style- dan mengkunci tubuh namja tampan yang begitu terlihat lemah itu, karena sekarang Jaejoong yang tengah mendominasi semuanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Jae?" Tanya Yunho heran, lebih tepatnya ketakutan

"Biar aku yang meneruskan semuanya, biar aku saja yang melakukannya, neh?" bisik Jaejoong dengan suara serak basahnya yang… begitu sangat menggoda ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya, dan sekarang tepat di telinga Yunho.

"Mwo? bagaimana bisa begitu... tap-tapi... Akh… Hmmp..." Jaejoong tak mengindahkan protesan Yunho, dia langsung mencium bibir tebal dan seksi itu, kemudian menggigitnya supaya terbuka, dan ciuman panaspun berlangsung. Sementara bibir sedang melakukan tugasnya(?), Jaejoong menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyelinap kedalam kemeja Yunho dan mencari sesuatu disana, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus sesuatu dibawah sana yang tadi sudah mengeras dengan gerakan seductive.

"Ahh… ammpunh Jjae… Jjanganh… menggodaku seperti ituh… Ahh…" erang Yunho ditengah perlakukan Jaejoong. Ia sebenarnya ingin menghentikan Jaejoong, karena sakit perutnya terus terasa. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, ia juga merasa ingin diperlakukan lebih, bukan digoda seperti itu.

"Kau mau kasar, atau lembut?" tanya Jaejoong dan spontan membuat Yunho membelalakan matanya, yang jelas saja jika dia diperlakukan kasar. "Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Lanjut Jaejoong, dilucutinya satu-persatu kain yang melekat ditubuh Yunho, sampai Yunho naked... hoo Jae kau nakal sekali ya.

"Kau sendiri? celanamu belum dilepas…"

"Mmh? ini gampang." Jaejoong membuka celananya dan keduanya sekarang seri "Kau mau mulai darimana Yun?"

"Mana saja, yang jelas buatlah aku mendapatkan kenikmatan..."

"Sure... tapi sebentar…" Jaejoong beranjak berdiri

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengunci kamarmu dan memadamkan lampu… tidak baik jika kita sampai kepergok YooSuMin kan?" tak membutuhkan waktu lama Jaejoong kini sudah berada lagi di atas Yunho-lagi…

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

"Yun, tahanlah... ini akan sakit..." Jaejoong kini tampak bersiap-siap memasukkan satu jarinya ke opening Yunho

"Apa itu?"

Jaejoong menoleh malas, kenapa harus bertanya sih? Membuat suasana kurang nyaman saja "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, ini jari. Diam saja dan nikmatilah..."

"Ya! maksudku mau kau apak-"

.

SLUP

.

"Aarrggh! Keluarkan itu dariku... Aarrgh…" pinta Yunho, namun Jaejoong tak merespon tuh, dia malah memaju mundurkan jarinya membuat Yunho meracau tidak jelas "Ouh... ssakit...ahh...nikmath...ahh..."

"Aku suka teriakanmu Yun… Sekarang dua bagaimana?"

"Janganh lagi... Ouh... akhh!"

"Minhae… Tidak sekarang Yun..."

.

SLUP

.

Dua jari kini benar-benar memasuki opening Yunho, Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan karena opening milik Yunho benar-benar terasa sempit sekali, bagaimana jika dia memasukkan miliknya yang jelas lebih besar dari jarinya itu?

"Akh-ku mau keluar Jae-yah... ah… tidak kuat rasanya... Ouh..." racau Yunho pada akhirnya

"Keluar? Kita kan belum selesai, dan… dan ini kan sudah malam Yun, kau mau keluar kemana?" DOR! begitulah cletukan polos dari Jaejoong, maklumilah dia baru dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini

"Akh… Pabbonikkaaa, maksudku aku akan segera cu…Aghhhh..." Yunho mencapai orgasme yang pertama, Jaejoong cengo sesaat sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum malu

"Oh ini rupanya, Ekhem sekarang, bolehkan aku memasukkan milikku?" Kini Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho dengan suara yang dibuatnya begitu terdengar manly

"Apa tidak sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau yang merasakannya nanti..."

"Baiklah masukkan saja, aku siap." Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, seolah sudah tahu bagaimana luar biasa sakitnya setelah milik sahabatnya itu masuk ke openingnya

"Aku akan pelan-pelan, tenang saja..."

Jaejoong mulai memosisikan miliknya menuju opening Yunho, dilihatnya terlebih dahulu opening kemerahan milik Yunho, dia sedikit bergidik ngeri dan menelan ludah membayangkan bagaimana raut kesakitan Yunho pertama kalinya, saat miliknya nanti dimasukkan. Meskipun miliknya tak sebesar Yunho, tapi tetap saja jika 'itunya masuk ke 'itu(?) akan sakit luar biasa, dengan menelan ludah terlebih dahulu dan akhirnya…

.

JLEB

.

"Arggggh... sialan Sakit sekali... Keluarkan 'milikmu dariku Jae! Rasanya tubuhku terbelah… Akkh!" Yunho memukul pantat Jaejoong, setelah milik Jaejoong yang baru setengahnya itu memasukki opening Yunho, dan aksi tiba-tiba itu membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Do you know Jung U-Know? Kau membuat 'itu Jaejoong masuk lebih dalam "Kubilang, Keluark… Ouh..."

"Kenapa kau mengagetkanku, eoh? Janganh salahkan aku, itu akan sakit..." ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit bergerak

"Ouh… Memang sudah sakit Bab… Arghh kumohon kel-" Jaejoong meraup bibir Yunho yang terus saja berteriak kesakitan, sementara sesuatu dibawah sana tetap menjalani aktivitasnya. Berhasil! Yunho tampak diam dengan matanya yang membuka dan menutup, dan ia tampak mendesis ditengah ciuman, mungkin namja itu mulai merasakan kenikmatan "Ouh... ouh… kenapa bisa beginih… gerakkan milikmu Jae... Ouh... Fasterh… Fast… Ouh…"

"Ne, Yunh... Ouh aku hampir sampai Yun, hampir..."

"Terus... faster... Fast... ouh..."

#aduuh keringet banjir. Stop ah ya segini aja… swear deh ini enceh tar malah ngaler-ngidul

Semakin malam desahan mereka semakin terdengar, entah sampai berapa ronde mereka melakukannya. Yang jelas Jaejoong berhasil membuat Yunho merasakan kenikmatan yang dipintanya. Dalam artian Jaejoong hebat dan pantas jika mendapat gelar Seme. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin? Bodo amat, mereka tidak mengetahui hyung-hyungnya sudah… ehem… bisa dikatakan mereka tidak ketahuan.

_Flashback End_

.

Pagi yang cerah dimeja makan milik DB5K , kelimanya berkumpul untuk memulai sarapan. Padahal sarapannya tidak begitu menarik, hanya roti bakar dengan selai kacang, karena Jaejoong tidak membuat sarapan, jadi hanya ada itu yang mereka makan pagi ini. Yoochun, Junsu, terutama Changmin terlihat begitu menikmati sarapannya, tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya membelah-belah rotinya dan tidak niat memakannya sama sekali.

"YunJae hyung, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? itu makanan bukan mainan. Kenapa sih kalian ini…" Magnae tiang listrik mereka menginterupsi, karena prihatin dengan makanan yang dimainkan kedua hyungnya ini. Dia kan berprike-Food-an…

"YunJae?" Jaejoong terheran dengan panggilan Changmin yang terdengar agak merinding di telinganya itu

"Kenapa responmu aneh begitu hyung? Kau seperti baru mendengarnya. Biar cepat saja memanggil kalian." Jawab Changmin acuh tak acuh karena perhatiannya kini terbagi dengan aktivitas mengoleskan selai ke roti kelimanya. Padahal yang lain belum sebanyak itu.

"Eoh... aku makan kok sekarang..." Jaejoong dengan enggan memakan rotinya, dia melirik Yunho sekilas. Entah kenapa dia merasa jadi bersalah gara-gara masalah semalam. Jelaslah, kalian juga tahu apa yang terjadi kan?

"Emh aku selesai, ayo Changmin-ah, Junsu-ah kita berangkat sekarang." Ujar Yoochun seraya beranjak berdiri

"Kemana?"

"Bukankah kita hari ini akan menghadiri acara talk show?"

"Khenapa hanya kita, Hunjae Hyung thidak diajak?" tanya Changmin dengan mulut penuh dengan roti kelimanya tadi.

"Kata manager hyung, Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung nanti siang setelah kita."

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa tak memberitahuku sebelumnya..." kini Yunho angkat bicara

"Yah karena kalian kan bangunnya terlambat, jadi tadi aku minta pengunduran waktu buat kalian pada manager. Oh ini ponselmu hyung, tadi tergeletak dilantai. Kali saja kau ingin menghubungi manager untuk menanyakan lebih jelas." Yoochun menyerahkan Ponsel Yunho

"Baiklah Gomawo, cepat kalian pergi sana."

"Ne, kalian nanti jangan sampai telat datang."

"Ne..." Jawab keduanya, seraya melihat YooSuMin berlalu

Untuk sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong saling diam dan tidak saling menatap satu sama lain, pendek kalimat terjadi kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Mianhae Yun..." Ucap jaejoong tiba-tiba seraya menundukkan kepalanya "Aku sungguh…"

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Lupakan saja, jangan salahi dirimu. Aku bukan perempuan yang bisa hamil kan gara-gara semalam? Terkecuali jika aku bisa hamil, jangan harap kau bisa selamat... tapi mana mungkin kan aku hamil, itu konyol, haha..." ketus Yunho seraya berlalu dengan kaki terpincang

"Gomawo... pasti itu rasanya sakit." ucap Jaejoong seraya meringis "Bodohnya kau, bisa sekasar itu." Jaejoong berdiri membereskan piring-piring kotor dan menuju dapur.

.

ToBeCo

.

APA INI! HUAAAAA#KABUUR

FF ini hanya percobaan…

Lanjutkah?/Delete kah?

Bersedia Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Revenge?

Chapter 1

.

PUKK!

.

"Yah! Apa itu?!" Yunho menatap horror laptop dihadapannya yang kini tertutup—dia sendiri yang menutupnya dengan keras sampai menimbulkan bunyi sedemikian rupa

"OMO! Apa yang kau lakukan pada laptopku, hyung?!" Changmin memungut benda elektronik berbentuk segi empat sedikit memajang itu, dan memangkunya layaknya memangku bayi "Kau ingin membunuhnya, eoh?" Lanjutnya hiperbola

"I-itu!" Yunho menunjuk-nunjuk pada laptop yang sudah berpindah tempat ketangan majikannya(?), masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya

"Kau sudah selesai membaca fanfic Jaeho-nya?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!"

Changmin tersenyum lebar "Itu tidak penting. Haa… Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mengerikan!" Komentar Yunho, dia belum merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Changmin sedikit bergeser mendekati Yunho dan berbisik

"Di fanfic-ku itu Eomma melakukannya sangat lembut kan? Tapi pas pembalasan nanti mungkin akaan… sangat Me-nya-kit-kan. Mengingat cerita dari Eomma, katanya kau melakukannya parah sekali kan padanya?"

"MWO! Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tahu loh semuanya, soal kau menyatakan cinta terus kau mem-hmmpt"

Yunho langsung membekap mulut Changmin, namun dengan segera si magnae melepaskan diri "PWAH! Aku belum selesai! kau ketakutan, eoh? Haaa… aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat Eomma cepat-cepat mem'PRAKTEK-annya padamu… hahaha" tawa Changmin membahana

"YA YA!" Yunho kelabakan dengan ucapan Changmin, yang bisa saja secara tidak langsung menjadi doa yang terkabulkan oleh tuhan

"Saranku, hati-hati saja… Haumh!" menirukan gaya terkaman harimau, setelah kemudian pergi dengan santainya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang wajahnya kini memerah menahan amarah

"Kau… YA! Jangan mentang-mentang kau tahu semuanya kau bisa seenaknya berkata seperti itu Changmin-ah! Aish… Oh tuhan, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Kumohon tuhan, kumo-"

"Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan doa orang yang teraniyaya."

Bulu kuduk Yunho langsung meremang, ada sebuah suara 'menakutkan disampingnya. Mata musangnya langsung melotot, sejak kapan 'makhluk ini berada disampingnya? Bukannya tadi hanya ada dia dan Changmin di sofa itu. Yang membuat Yunho takut adalah tatapan dan nada bicara si 'makhluk.

"Aku jadi tidak sabarh…" Lanjut suara itu dengan berbisik tepat ditelinga Yunho. Oh jangan lupa bibir semerah cerrynya tampak menyeringai hebat(?)

"Boojae kuharap kau tidak serius. Kau boleh saja memperlakukanku apapun, asal jangan itu ya-"

"Husst… aku tahu Yunnie, tau sekali. Kau sudah memohonnya ratusan kali padaku kan? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau mengerti. Tubuh dan hatiku berteriak kesakitan. Hidup itu harus adil bukan?"

.

GREEP

.

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, menghirup aroma tubuh namja itu dan sedikit menjilati lehernya.

"Hemmh, tidak buruk. Apa aku lakukan sekarang saja ya?"

"Ohhh!" Yunho mendorong tubuh yang sedikit kecil darinya itu dengan kasar, membuatnya terjerembab dibawah. Bukannya kesakitan, namja cantik itu malah tersenyum menakutkan "Kau sudah gila, Jae!" Yunho bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih setia di posisinya

"Kau sendiri kan yang membuatku menjadi gila? Kau tidak akan aku lepaskan Jung mesum!"

Tanpa mereka ketahui dua pasang mata memerhatikan kejadian itu dibalik tembok

"Kau lihat itu, su-ie?" tanya Yoochun sedikit gemetar, dengan tangan menekan dadanya

Junsu yang berada disampingnya berdiri tegang dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar "Apa Jaejoong hyung kerasukan setan, ya? Mataku hampir copot melihatnya. Untung saja mereka tidak sampai melakukannya disana."

"Justru akan menyenangkan kalau mereka jadi melakukannya. Dan dendam Jaejoong hyung bisa terbalaskan saat itu juga." Sahut suara lain, yang kini tampak menutup kulkas dan meneguk air mineral di botol yang diambilnya

Keduanya menoleh dan merengut bingung "Maksudmu Min? balas dendam ap—"

"Eh? Ti-tidak aa-ada… aku hanya asal bicara. Ah! aku pergi dulu ke kamar ya, seper—"

"Kau mau kemana Max katakan pada kami, sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Yoochun menarik kerah baju Changmin

"Tidak ada, hyung. Ss-swear!"

"Ber-Swear(?) ria demi kebohongan itu dosa adikku sayang, dan bisa masuk neraka loh…" Kini Junsu sedikit mencengkram tangannya

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, kalian ikut ke kamarku ayo…"

.

.

.

BRUKK

.

Yunho menghempaskan punggungnya ke pintu kamarnya, dan langsung terduduk dilantai. Napasnya sedikit memburu. Dia tidak habis pikir, Jaejoong benar-benar serius dengan 'kemauannya itu

"INI GILA?! Ohhh! Dia sungguh-sungguh akan membalaskan dendamnya padaku? Bagaimana ini?"

Yunho mengetuk-ngetukkan jari tangan kanannya dilantai, sementara telunjuk tangan kirinya ia gigit. Kalau saja ia berada dipinggir jalan, orang yang melihatnya akan mengira namja ini idiot#Digampar appa

"Ahhh Eotteoke~ Kau akan tamat Jung Yunho! Seharusnya waktu itu kau tidak bertindak bodoh memperkosanya…"

Memperkosa, yah dia memperkosa Jaejoong… Waktu itu, satu bulan yang lalu tepatnya. Ada yang ingin tahu ceritanya? Merapatlah anak-anak(?)

.

PLAKK!

.

"Adau!"

"Kau sudah tidak waras, heh! Tolong cuci otakmu sampai bersih Yun—"

"Sepertinya iya… dan itu sudah berlangsung lama, bagaimana? Kau menerima cintaku, Boo?"

Yah, kita sudah masuk cerita. Itu kejadian saat Yunho menyatakan cintanya dengan lantang pada si namja cantik, disebuah taman yang sangat sepi dan jauh dari kota.

Yunho mengajak namja cantik itu pergi kesana disela jadwal mereka yang menggila, dia sudah tidak tahan menahan gejolak cintanya yang sudah timbul sejak lama itu.

Tangan itu lalu melingkari pinggang ramping si namja cantik, menahannya supaya tidak pergi.

"Bagaimana Boo?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaiamana? Kau sih tidak menjawab…"

"Baiklaah… Nado saranghae Yun! Tapi sebatas sahabat, aku normal. Ayolah lepaskan!"

Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong, merubah lingkaran tangannya menjadi pelukan erat. Sampai wajah cantik itu hampir sejajar dengan wajah tampannya "Sahabat, eoh? Apa sahabat sering berpelukan? Mesraaa seperti ini… saling menggenggam tangan? Mesra seperti ini… dan sering Bercium—"

"Fans service!" interupsi Jaejoong "Dan tolong ralat, kita tidak pernah berciuman bibir." imbuhnya

"Apa aku mengatakan berciuman bibir, Boo? Kau mau mencobanya?" goda Yunho

"Kuhajar kau, kalau sampai melakukannya!"

"Oh ya?" Yunho mengangkat satu tangannya, dan langsung meraba satu bagian wajah si namja cantik "Bibir ini.. Merah dan menggoda…"

"Yunho! kau seriuslah, jangan pernah melakukannya!"

"Apa wajah tampanku ini tengah bercanda, Boo-Jae?"

"Ehh… Ap… Hmmpt… "

Yunho mendongakkan wajah Jaejoong, dan langsung menghisap bibir bawah semerah cerry itu, membuat pemilik bibir itu melotot. Rupanya namja tampan itu tidak main-main akan mengeriliya bagian tubuhnya yang paling seksi itu.

.

GREK

.

"Ahhh!"

"Kau mengecewakan Yun!" Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar, hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sial, mantelnya tersangkut kursi taman

Waktu terasa melemah(?) bagi Jaejoong, ia menutup matanya, bersiap-siap merasakan tubuhnya menghantam tanah. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Yunho akan meraih pinggangnya, seperti halnya di mini drama mereka—Dangerous Love.

Tapi…

.

BANG! DAK!

.

"Ahhh" erang Jaejoong yang kini sukses nyuksruk(?) ditanah taman yang tidak berumput, dengan kening pertama menyentuh tanah

"OMO! Jaejoong-ah!" Yunho tersadar dari acara merintihnya, mendekati sang pujaan hati yang kini tak berdaya "Boojae, gwenchana? Ma-maafkan aku, tadi aku terlalu…"

"Haah… appoh… Yunh" dan kesadaran si namja cantik hilang, bersama dengan darah yang meleleh dikeningnya. Melihat itu Yunho terkejut dan langsung memangku namja cantik itu menuju mobilnya.

"Bertahanlah Jae… kau akan mendapatkan pertolongan sebentar lagi." Yunho menggenggam erat satu tangan Jaejoong, yang kini masih tidak sadarkan diri di jok sebelah kanannya. Tangan satunya digunakan untuk menyetir mobil, sementara mata musangnya menjelajahi tiap sudut tempat yang dilaluinya

Sudah lama ia berputar-putar membelah jalanan tempat itu, namun ia tidak menemukan satupun rumah sakit disana. Maklum saja, saat ini keberadaannya jauh dari kota. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu tempat-tempat disana—tepatnya

Dengan terpaksa Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya disalah satu tempat, karena keadaan sekarang yang sudah tidak memungkinkan. Dia berhenti disebuah penginapan.

"Apa boleh buat." Yunho lalu keluar dari mobilnya, setelah itu ia mengambil Jaejoong dan memosisikan namja cantik itu di punggungnya, membawanya masuk ketempat itu

"Annyeong haseo…" sapa seorang wanita cantik

"Saya butuh… err… satu kamar." Pintanya langsung

"Tunggu sebentar tuan… kamar anda no. 90 dipaling pojok dan ini kuncinya. Dari sini anda lurus, belok satu kali." Jelas wanita itu pada Yunho

"Kamsahamnida…"

Yunho berjalan menuju kamar yang akan ditempatinya bersama Jaejoong. Dalam perjalanan sesekali ia menabrak beberapa pasangan yang mabuk, entah itu pria dan wanita atau sesama pria.

Ia ngeri melihat itu, dan perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Apalagi kini telinganya mendengar suara-suara aneh, yang berasal dari beberapa kamar yang dilewatinya. Dia tahu itu suara apa, lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Shit! Aku salah masuk hotel! Oh God bagaimana ini?" Yunho tampak kelabakan. Ditidurkannya Jaejoong dengan hati-hati di bed single kamar itu, bermaksud membuat si namja cantik nyaman. Ia lalu menyibakkan poni yang sedikit terkena darah yang sudah mengering "Kenapa kau belum sadar, eoh?"

.

CUPH~

.

Diciumnya bibir merah namja cantik itu tanpa takut, tapi hanya sebatas menempelkan saja, ia hanya berharap sang pujaan hati bisa terbangun. Kau kira Jaejoong pangeran tidur? kekeke

"Belum bangun juga… kau pingsan atau tertidur sih?" Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya sendiri "Haah… sepertinya waktu akan terasa lama bag-"

.

BRUGH

.

Namja tampan itu terperanjat dari posisinya, suara benturan keras menghantam pintu kamar hotel yang ditempatinya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara disana, karena penasaran Yunho menghampiri pintu dan menempelkan telinganya

"Ah.. ah.. ah.. sssh.. ka-kau menyakitiku hyung. Ah.. ah.."

"Sedikit lagi chagihh…"

Mata kecil bak musang itu melotot, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan setelah itu berjalan mundur kembali ke tempat Jaejoong yang masih terbaring "Ap-apa yang kudengar itu. Aishh!"

Suara itu masih terdengar, malah semakin keras mambuat Yunho tegang diposisinya, keringat mulai meluncur deras. Sampai ia membuka jaket tebal yang dipakainya. Oh jangan lupakan 'little Jung tampak mendesak dibawah, membuat Yunho sesak.

"Brengsek! Aku tidak tahan! Maafkan aku Boojae!" Nafsu Yunho rupanya terpancing, ia naik keatas tempat tidur dimana Jaejoong masih pingsan dengan damainya.

Diraihnya tengkuk Jaejoong yang lemah, lalu menyerang bibir semerah cerry itu dengan brutal. Ia ingin lebih, didongakkannya kepala si namja cantik, mengendus aroma leher putih itu dan kemudian menyerangnya lagi dengan mengigitnya, sampai membuat memar keunguan disana.

"UHUK!" Eh? Pangeran tidur sadar, mata besarnya melotot melihat apa yang terjadi padanya "Agh! Apa yang kau lakukan Yun! Hentikan! Agh kepalaku…" memegang kepalanya dengan tubuh bergerak mundur

Yunho terkuasai napsu saat ini, dia terus mendekati namja cantik itu, lalu menarik tubuh itu dengan kasar sampai kembali terlentang. Jaejoong berteriak ketakutan melihat Yunho seperti ini, apalagi saat ini namja itu berusaha membuka paksa celananya

"Yunho, kau masih waras kan? Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu, Aggggh!"

Terlepas beserta underwarenya, namja itu tersenyum senang. Sekarang ia membuka resleting celananya, sedikit mengocok 'little Jung'nya dan menghentakannya langsung ke rectum namja cantik itu. Tanpa pemanasan.

"Ahhhh!" lenguhnya

"Aaah.. Ka-kau… ahh keterlaluan YUNHO Bi-!" Jaejoong kembali pingsan karena perlakuan Yunho, itu bukan berarti Yunho berhenti. Justru awal dari aktivitas Yunho yang sepertinya akan berlangsung lama, walaupun tanpa 'teriakan nikmat dari si partner

.

.

.

Isakan pilu terdengar dari seorang namja cantik yang berada dibawah namja tampan di ruangan itu, disebuah pagi dengan matahari yang lumayan terik menembus jendela.

"Eungh… aduh…" si namja tampan membuka matanya dan sedikit melenguh

"Bangun kau brengsek!" maki si namja cantik, meninju lemah pipi namja itu

Mata namja itu terbelalak sadar, menatap takut wajah cantik dibawahnya "Boojae!"

"Ah.. Shhh… Kau puas Jung Yunho? Sekarang cabut milikmu dari tubuhku.. ah.." Makinya lagi dengan sedikit desahan

"Yy-ya…" mengangguk dan sedikit demi sedikit menarik 'Little Jung nya dengan hati-hati dari tubuh Jaejoong, takut menyakitinya—walau pada kenyataannya dia memang sudah menyakitinya

"YA MATI KAU BRENGSEK JUNG! MATI KAU… KENAPA KAU MEMPERKOSAKU BODOH!... APA YANG BERADA DI OTAKMU ITU, MESUM!... APA SALAHKU PADAMU?!... BERAPA KALI KAU MENGELUARKANYA DITUBUHKU?!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris setelah terlepas dari Yunho, meninju dan menendang tanpa ampun. Sementara Yunho hanya bisa diam dan menutup telinganya

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Aku tidak menghitungnya, tapi yang aku ingat, en-nam kali."

"MWO… bagaimana kalau aku hamil, hah?! Hosh…" Teriakan Jaejoong sedikit melemah, Yunho segera memeluk namja pujaan hatinya itu. Takut dia pingsan lagi

"Tidak akan, kau bukan wanita."

"Eh? Benar juga… tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima, kau memuakkan Jung Yunho! Kau menyakitiku!"

"Maafkan aku Jae, maafkan aku... aku tahu aku salah, kau boleh menuntutku apa saja untuk membalas perlakuanku semalam…"

Jaejoong berhenti memberontak, ia menoleh polos "Sungguh? Apa saja?"

"Ne…"

"Aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan." Putusnya tanpa berpikir

Yunho mengelus surai almond milik si namja cantik "Yah terserahmu… eh? MWO!"

.

Flashback selesai

.

Yunho sudah berada diatas tempat tidurnya, menyembunyikan tubuhnya didalam selimut. Dia harus istirahat, memikirkan itu terus membuatnya lelah

.

Sementara di kamar Changmin

.

"MWO?!" Yoochun dan Junsu memekik bersamaan

"Hei Hei… atur volume suara kalian! aku tidak ingin ya Jaejoong hyung tahu, aku menceritakan rahasianya kepada kalian."

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan Changmin-ah?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada suara yang tidak biasa

Changmin menghebuskan napas pelan "Sayangnya tidak, aku tidak ingin masuk neraka hyungku sayang. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang, berbohong itu dosa." Jawabnya yang dibalas desisan oleh Junsu

"Jadi karena itu tadi Jaejoong hyung berprilaku… err… kesetanan seperti itu?" tanya Junsu kemudian, karena Yoochun masih menikmati kekagetannya

"Ne... hyung, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Babo! Apa yang kau pikirkan, seharusnya kita menghentikannya…"

"Kenapa harus dihentikan? Kau tahu sendiri disini siapa yang salah"

"Arra… masalahnya YUNJAE IS REAL!" Junsu melayangkan tinjuan keudara dengan sorot mata yang membara

"Aishh… kau ini, aku sangat tahu itu. Aha! Kita taruhan begini saja, kalau Jaejoong hyung berhasil, kau harus mentraktirku makan selama satu minggu di restoran mahal. Kalau Jaejoong hyung tidak berhasil, aku akan membelikannmu sepuluh kaset game terbaru dengan bonus satu bola. Eotte?"

Junsu tampak memainkan dagunya "Boleh juga, eh Yoochun hyung kau mau ikutan?" ujarnya seraya sedikit menyikut lengan Yoochun

Yoochun menatap Changmin dan Junsu dengan wajah yang sangat datar "Sepertinyah asmaku kambuh, aku harus pergi istirahat. Tolong jangan berisik selama aku istirahat…"

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Changmin, berjalan sedikit lemah menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat maniknya menangkap sebuah siluet—eh? Jaejoong tengah mengendap ke kamar Yunho

"It-itu Jaejoong hyung, kkan? Apa dia benar-benar akan memperkosa Yun-yunho se-sekara-"

.

BRUKK

.

Yoochun pingsan ditempat setelah menerka-nerka apa yang dilihatnya. Apa benar Jaejoong akan membalaskan dendamnya, apakah Yunho benar-benar akan bobol dihari itu?

.

ToBeCo Again

.

Tarik napas dulu… heemmh….aaaah… Tepaaarr.

.

Jeongmal gomawo bagi yang meripiu kemarin :

merrystanti|Momoshfly2401|Cho SungKyu OKS|chidorasen|cho devi|Moceng|Irengiovanny|Han Haneul|Song Hyun In|kim eun neul|arriedonghae|kyu501lover|4Lullu48129|Babyhyun|KID|ciwonie|july onstantine|nony|OktavLuvJaejoong|ryori|sirius| Aoi Ko Mamoru| Kwon Jia| heeli|

Maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya. Waktu saya terbatas, lain kali saya akan membalas reviewnya, itu juga kalo ada yang review :D

.

STOP/NEXT?

Bersedia Review yang ini?


End file.
